The present invention relates to the construction of a carrier which includes a traverse pin or rod for mounting wheel carriers at variable spacing in order to adjust the gage of the running wheels which run on the lower flange of a rail track.
Carriage constructions of the type to which the invention pertains are, for example, disclosed in German printed patent application No. 30 42 225. In order to adjust the wheel spacing to the requisite gage, pins are provided which traverse bores of a traverse rod on which the wheel carriers are mounted. These bores are spaced apart on the rod at particular distances corresponding to possible and conceivable gage and gage width adjustment. However, it was found that these bore spacings are often too large for purposes of optimizing the wheel adjusting to a particular gage, particularly in those cases in which a standardized carriage is to be usable in conjunction with differently wide and broad rail flanges. In order to permit a higher grade or finer adjustment of the gage, the above mentioned patent application proposes the providing of a thread on the traverse rod. However, it was found that on one hand certain portions of the traverse experience very high loads so that on the other hand in view of the notch stress rather unduly large traverse cross sections are needed which means that material is to some extent wasted while of course necessary in order to accommodate the aforementioned problem. Moreover, it was found that the cutting of a thread into the traverse under consideration of a corresponding construction of the wheel carriers constitutes an unduly high cost.